1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for an item or items sold on the retail market, and more particularly, to a combination display package and flip file holder for compact discs or compact cassettes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small items are commonly marketed in selfservice retail outlets by affixing the item to a larger, relatively rigid package which is not easily shoplifted. In particular, audio tape cassettes and compact discs are typically packaged for retail in this manner. The recording medium, whether it be tape or disc, is usually enclosed in a hinged storage box having dimensions very similar to the recording medium and in which the recording medium is stored after purchase. This storage box, with the recording medium inside, is affixed to a larger package prior to sale and removed therefrom after purchase by the consumer.
There are several desirable aspects of the larger package. First, it should be relatively difficult to remove the storage box containing the recording medium from the package in a retail outlet without being observed. On the other hand, it should be relatively easy for the consumer to remove the storage box and the recording medium after purchase. In addition, it is desirable that the package be capable of displaying information about the recordings made on the recording medium to attract and inform purchasers. It is further desirable that the package provide some additional protection for the recording medium and provide all of the above features without adding excessively to the cost of the item, including the actual package and the manufacturing and assembly thereof.
There are two types of commonly used retail packages for compact discs, both of which are approximately six inches by twelve inches and less than an inch thick.
The first type of package is known as a "tuck box" and is made of a paperboard material with graphics printed directly thereon. The commonly used storage box for compact discs is known as a "jewel box". It is conventional to include a booklet with each compact disc. The booklet conventionally contains the album cover graphics and liner notes and may include listings of other recordings available from the same distributor. The jewel box and booklet are inserted into the tuck box which is then sealed. The tuck box is relatively expensive due to the custom graphics and is easily opened in a retail outlet. Due to its opaque construction, pilferage of a recording from a tuck box is difficult to discover. In addition, tuck boxes do not lend themselves easily to automated insertion and sealing of the jewel box and booklet.
The second commonly used retail package for compact discs is a blister pack which contains the jewel box and the booklet in separate blisters formed of a relatively sturdy transparent plastic. Such blister packs are relatively difficult to open by the consumer after purchase and do not provide a surface which can display graphical information or advertisement for easy viewing by a purchaser browsing through a retailer's display bin or the like.
After opening the aforementioned retail display and antitheft packages and removing the contents therefrom, the packages are discarded as trash. After collecting several compact discs, an owner is faced with a need for a convenient storage apparatus for the discs which is inexpensive and allows quick and easy access to the discs.
Flip-type file holders are convenient because several stored items can be scanned while "flipping" through the possible selections. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,125 to Mills describes a flip file for photographic slides in which the slides are supported in a substantially vertical orientation in slots broad enough to allow movement of the slides by several degrees to either side of vertical. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,067 to Pavlik et al. describes a diskette holder having semicircular grooves receiving end portions of the diskettes. An angled support is associated with each groove to support a diskette in an inclined position. Another type of flip file holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,401 to Schweizer in which a rectangular frame is provided with grooves along the long sides for pivotally receiving a cassette-like container. None of these patents describes a single structure which can be used both as a display package and a flip file holder.